


Segundos

by Masyaf1724



Series: Ayala Amell [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masyaf1724/pseuds/Masyaf1724
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um segundo e uma batida do coração. Mas um segundo não é rápido. É lendo, arrastado, a eternidade em um momento congelado. Um segundo é o que tudo parece durar, mas na realidade é mais. É uma sequência de longos segundos preenchida pelos grunhidos das criaturas sombrias, o tilintar das lâminas duplas de Leliana e o eco dos feitiços de Morrigan. E o peso da própria espada. Ele a sente contra as mãos, através das luvas. Ele sente as ondas dos golpes dançarem pelo corpo a cada ataque, a cada defesa. Mas os olhos deles estão sempre procurando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segundos

#  **Segundos**

Um segundo e uma batida do coração. Mas um segundo não é rápido. É lendo, arrastado, a eternidade em um momento congelado. Um segundo é o que tudo parece durar, mas na realidade é mais. É uma sequência de longos segundos preenchida pelos grunhidos das criaturas sombrias, o tilintar das lâminas duplas de Leliana e o eco dos feitiços de Morrigan. E o peso da própria espada. Ele a sente contra as mãos, através das luvas. Ele sente as ondas dos golpes dançarem pelo corpo a cada ataque, a cada defesa. Mas os olhos deles estão sempre procurando.

A cada longo segundo, os olhos dele examinam o campo de batalha, intensos e ansiosos, até encontrarem quem ele mais teme perder. A calma dos feitiços de cura dela é uma sensação pela qual ele agradece a cada vez que a sente. Mas os segundos são mais longos quando os feitiços dela são dirigidos ao Arquidemônio. E quando a criatura ataca, o coração dele para até que ele volte a vê-la, apoiada no cajado, pronta para continuar a lutar. Ele não se arrepende de segui-la e muito menos de entregar o próprio coração a ela. Apesar de nova na Ordem, ela já se tornou uma das maiores entre os Guardiões e ele sente orgulho de ser aquele que ela ama.

Mas um segundo pode se tornar muito tempo e quando ele a vê largar o cajado e pegar a espada, ele teme que é o fim. Quando ele a assiste correr e cravar a lâmina na carne do dragão, ele só consegue pensar em uma coisa:

_Eu vou perdê-la._

E quando ela cai junto com o Arquidemônio, ele grita:

\- Ayala! AYALA!

Ele corre até ela e a pega nos braços. As criaturas sombrias estão fugindo, mas ele não vê. Ele não percebe quando Leliana e Morrigan se aproximam. Ele apenas vê e sente Ayala desacordada contra seu peito. Ele continua a chamar e cada segundo que ela não responde é como uma lâmina afundando cada vez mais no coração dele. E então, ele para de chamar e apenas a abraça.

Mais longos segundos se passam e ela treme nos braços dele. Ele respira aliviado, abraçando-a com toda força que ainda há dentro dele.

\- Alistair? – ela chama, fraca e confusa, e ele ri, feliz. 

Ela está _viva._ O ritual de Morrigan era verdadeiro e Ayala está viva, nos braços dele. Para Alistair, nem mesmo o fim da Podridão é mais doce do que o breve segundo em que Ayala chama o nome dele.


End file.
